Matching Scars can't hide
by CloveHGRue
Summary: Oliver is put into an unusual situation after one of his missions goes wrong. What does the young girl he saved know? And how did they both get identical scars? Please give it a chance and review me asap! Sorry that the summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

"So where you going tonight Oliver?" Diggle asked stretching and stifling a yawn. Oliver pointed to a picture. "Jason Wolfridge, bank C.E.O and Criminal gang leader. He has thousands of people in debt, and many of them either end up in hospital or homeless and he's ruthless." Oliver rattled off the list.  
"He's also ripping off people in the Glades, so I'm gonna have a little chat with him tonight. He's meeting a possible arms dealer and believe me we do not want that." With that, he grabbed his bow and left.

Across town, Wolfridge was stood by his car when a dark blue Sedan pulled into the alleyway. Smiling he straightened and stepped forwards. A tall dark man got out of the Sedan and walked forward's to greet him. "Mr Stales, I'm glad you could make it at such short notice." Mr Wolfridge said smiling and offering his hand, which the unsmiling companion didn't accept.  
"Are you positive that we are alone?" the man asked with a slight Russian accent. Wolfridge nodded,  
"We had the area searched this morning and when we arrived. All my men can be trusted." He said with certainty in his voice.  
"Well then, to business." Stales said finally cracking a cold smile. For the next hour the two men discussed and argued on prices, and quantities. Finally they were both satisfied and shook on their newly formed deal. "Wolfridge, the shipment should be with you in the next two we-" but Stales broke off, when he heard a small noise behind one of the industrial sized trash cans against the alley wall. Motioning, for everyone to be quiet, Stales pulled out a hand gun and crept towards the bin. Suddenly he leapt forwards, and grabbed something, that struggled and kicked, by the hair. Dragging it into the light he said,  
"Completely alone you say Mr Wolfridge?" Stales spat out as he threw the figure forwards. Peering down, Wolfridge saw that the small figure was a girl, no older than 14, and it was clear that she had been sleeping rough. Before he could explain, two of Stales' bodyguards had forced the girl to her knees and Stales himself stepped forwards and brutally kicked the girl in the stomach. She was still struggling but after another two kicks and a punch to the face she stopped.  
"Why were you there? Who sent you? How much did you hear?" Stales questioned between each strike. The girl sobbed  
"No one sent me, please don't!"

Finally Stales stopped his attack, but only to pull out his gun again. He clicked the safety off and aimed.  
"You know, what? I believe you, but you heard to much you little brat!" Just before he fired, an arrow shot so close to his face that Stales jerked back. Both men's back up were now alert but 4 of them were taken down with knockout darts to the neck, before they could locate the attacker.

Oliver dropped down, and quickly delivered two brutal karate chops to the back of the penultimate man. The final man, had taken it upon himself to force both of his bosses into the car and fired shots from behind the bullet proof door. As he dodged from one of the bullets, Oliver fired on arrow which smacked the bodyguard in the shoulder. Groaning in pain the man dived into the car and high-tailed it out of there, as fast as he could. Breathing hard, Oliver turned to face the girl and rushed forwards as he saw her collapse clutching her left shoulder, as blood spurted through her fingers.


	2. Scars uncovered

Diggle was just packing up for the night, when he heard some one burst through the basement door. Grabbing his gun, he turned quickly to find Oliver, carrying a limp figure. Confused, Diggle rushed over.  
"What the hell Oliver?" were his first words as he pulled their medical table and supplies into the middle of the lair.  
"She got shot in the shoulder, she's lost a lot of blood. I can't go into details now, but I couldn't take her to the hospital, because she saw my face and has information." Oliver said breathing heavily from, running back here with the girl.  
"She'll need a blood transfusion, but we only have your-" but Oliver interrupted,  
"She's my blood type, she told me before she passed out." He told Diggle as they laid her down on the table. Diggle pulled out a pocket knife and sliced the sleeve off the girl's long-sleeved top, so that they could see the wound clearly.  
"Right, it looks like the bullet went straight through, we should just have to do the blood transfusion, then stitch it up- oh my god!" Diggle broke off as he set up the equipment, staring at the girls left arm.  
"What is it?" Oliver asked

"Not now lets just get this finished." Diggle said with a sort of finality.

For the next few hours they worked on the girl's bullet wound. She crashed once as Diggle was finishing up the stitches, but they got her heart re-started and finally collapsed into to chairs listening to the steady beat of the heart monitor.  
"What made you jump earlier Diggle?" Oliver asked. Diggle hesitated then motioned for Oliver to come over to the girl. "Give me your left arm Oliver."Oliver did so and Diggle positioned it next to the unconscious girl's. Oliver gasped as he saw what Diggle had seen. The girls arm was covered in scars, but they weren't normal scras. They were the exact same as the ones that Oliver had received himself back on the island.

_**The Young Girl's P.O.V Flashback **_

I struggled as the two men who had snatched me from school, dragged me off of a plane. My short curly afro was matted with mud and blood from the cut on my for-head. Finally I looked up to find myself tied to a wooden post in a large tent. A blonde man in some kind of uniform, stood with a cruel smirk on his face next to someone in a black and yellow face mask. "Ah you are awake." The blonde man said. I glared at him refusing to speak. The guy took out a radio and said  
"Bring him in." a moment later, an awfully familiar dark skinned man was dragged in by two guards, then shoved onto his knees.

"Papa!" I cried out, un-able to help myself. My father, missing for 2 years, looked up with agony on his face.  
"cariño" he moaned softly in Spanish. Then blonde man hit him across the face then said, with an evil smile.  
"I think you know what comes next Corrine, you tell me what I need to know or little Lyssa here suffers more than you have your entire time here." I knew that my father couldn't betray his work, as a matter of National security so I quickly muttered.  
"Papa, No les dan las cosas que quieren, puedo soportarlo. Te prometo que no te culpo, simplemente no les diga!" my dad looked horrified but slowly nodded at the look I gave him.  
"Te quiero cariño, lo siento mucho!" he whispered, before re-arranging his features into a cold blank mask.

The blonde started questioning him, but Dad refused to speak. The man turned to his masked companion, and nodded. The masked one walked to wards me and despite my resolve, I still whimpered and struggled as he pinned my arm still and drew out a long knife. For the first cuts, I said nothing, because the fear and adrenaline stopped a lot of the pain. Then after about the 18th cut I couldn't hold it in any more and I choked out a scream. I screamed a lot that night.

End of Flashback.

Don't give them the things they want, I can take it. I promise that I don't blame you, just don't tell them!


End file.
